


寻找温暖的骨头 体检

by 2water



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	寻找温暖的骨头 体检

家里空调开的温度有点低，Newt久违地感觉冷了。不过他很快意识到，寒意很大一部分来自于坐在一边盯着手机绷着脸的Thomas。

Newt觉得自己算起来加上作为骷髅的时间也要四十岁了，凭什么要看这个还不到21的小鬼的脸色。他有点忿忿地用脚戳了戳Thomas的大腿，“Tommy，怎么了吗？”

悬空的脚腕被一把抓住，对方偏高的体温环在踝部的皮肤上，烧的Newt有点害羞。Thomas愣愣地抬起头，“啊...抱歉。刚才Minho告诉我，我们以后要去实习的那家医院最近和另外一所学校签了合约，成了他们的附属学校。然后现在那所医院对我们学校的学生很冷淡。我们同年级去另外一家医院的同学已经去见习好多次了，我们却什么都不知道，什么条件都没有！”

Newt没太听明白是怎么回事，但是貌似很不公平。他往椅背上一仰，“无所谓啦，还不一定能活到进医院的时候呢。”

听了这话的Thomas突然挺直背警觉地看向Newt的眼睛，这让他意识到自己说错了话，“啊，我的意思是，我们每天都不知道第二天会发生什么，会不会飞来横祸，所以不如好好享受当下不要烦心太多事情......”

他戳到了Thomas的大忌。即使已经在一起一年多了，Thomas还是没能摆脱当初Newt在他面前消失，又带着血淋淋的手腕回来的阴影。

“你最好是这个意思......”Thomas嘟嘟囔囔地站起身，依旧不太高兴地把手机往桌子上一扔。

“帮我个忙，Newt。”

“什么？”

Thomas转过头，焦糖色的眼睛看过来，眼神中有点戏谑和不怀好意，但大多数是Newt熟悉的那种真诚，“过段时间我们要考检体诊断学了，我需要你陪我练习一下操作部分。”

“嗯...当然，具体要做什么？”

“简单说，我给你体检。”

Newt相当顺从地脱了上衣站在Thomas面前。

“把裤子也脱了。你得把我当成医生。”

他只穿着底裤仰面躺在床上，感受着蹲在旁边的Thomas专业的视线。据说是在观察自己心尖的搏动？Newt不懂。

两根手指毫无预兆地按在胸膛上，“这是触诊。”Thomas冷冷说道。他并起食指和中指在Newt心脏周围力道不小地按压着，接着用另一只手的中指垂直敲着这只手中指指节，砰砰地砸的Newt有点疼。

“我还以为体检是要给我量三围测血压呢。”Newt有气无力地抱怨。

“别说话，我在给你叩诊内脏的边界。”

好好好，病人就该无条件听医生的话。

Thomas仔细地辨别着叩诊声音的区别，然后确定出几个点，“这里，就是你的心界，我需要标记出来啊......”他抬起头左右看着像是想找支笔，“算了，”话音刚落，Thomas付下身，伸出舌尖在Newt皮肤上沿着之前确认的点留下一道唾液的痕迹。

“等，等一下，你在干什么，Tommy？！”Newt吓得差点跳起来。

“只是为了标记，别动。”Thomas的表情仿佛真的是个不掺杂私人感情的医生。

Newt歪着头皱着眉忍耐着Thomas用掌侧在胸部的按压，进行所谓的乳腺检查。他覆着薄薄一层茧的食指在乳晕周围画着圈，接着用力捏住乳头一挤，弄得Newt从喉咙处细细尖叫了一升。“没有分泌物，很正常。”Thomas再次安抚般拍拍的胸膛，抓住Newt腰侧把他翻过来。

“跪好，我要进行直肠指检了。”Thomas二话没说把他的内裤拉下来卡在腘窝处。

“什么？我记得你抱怨过老师根本没讲生殖和肛门直肠那里的内容。”

“我自学了。”他拉开床头的抽屉，找出润滑剂，直接涂在食指和中指上。

Newt维持着翘高臀部的姿势，腰肢软软塌下去。Thomas带着润滑剂的指腹在他的穴口周围打着转轻轻按摩。已经被开发过很多次的后穴很快就打开了，一圈肉壁因为即将被施加的未知操作而微微颤动。

手指突然有些强硬地挤进来，探索般地在内部翻搅，按着光滑柔软的肠壁带着力道搓动着。每深入一个指节，Newt便紧张的收缩后方裹紧对方的手指，异物的存在感瞬间更加鲜明。他没法控制，这跟以前做爱时的扩张完全不一个感觉，羞耻层层叠叠盖上来。

“括约肌的紧张度没问题，肠壁光滑，没有包块，很正常。”Thomas轻笑着说道，“我要检查前列腺了。”

他的手指继续向深处插入，按向前方的腺体。指节在栗子大小的柔软物块上有节奏地按摩着，感受着两侧腺体中间的拿道凹陷，随即坏心眼地用指甲顺着凹陷刮了一下。

“唔嗯！”Newt的腰弹了一下，尽管知道时机不对，但快感还是从前列腺顺着神经窜上来，不忘唤醒了前部。他的下身很快充血抬头了。

“嗯哼，看来勃起也没什么问题。”Thomas另一只手伸到大腿中间握住了他，上下撸动起来。

“你这...又算什么检查啊？”Newt无奈地闭上眼睛。

“嗯......包皮，大小，阴囊之类的吧。”他的手在那个部位到处随意乱摸着，不再给他实际的抚慰，得不到满足的Newt扭起了腰。

Newt上半身陷在柔软的被子里，棉织品堆上来造成的微妙缺氧感和下身的前后两处的刺激叠加在一起，搞得他只能偏着头“嗬，嗬”地出气。Thomas的手指执着地按压着前列腺，左手又捏着前面的两个球体，刮擦着根部。内部已经开始渗出前列腺液打湿两根手指，Thomas把无名指也挤进去，和食指从两侧挤压着前列腺，中指在腺体表面大力揉搓。

他颤抖着腰部，快感堆积在会阴部，很快就到了高潮的边缘。Newt咬着下唇等着给他最后的刺激，体内的手指却用一股他从未感受过的力道狠狠压住前列腺。旋风般的快感伴着疼痛从肠壁钻入身体，欲望像下咆哮着却无法疏解。Newt眼泪汪汪地向后疑惑地看去。

“知道吗，射精管也是通过前列腺的。”那股力道依然存在，Newt想象着自己的射精管连着前列腺一起被压扁，精液困在上方的画面。

以前Thomas也玩笑地卡住他的根部不让他射，但那跟现在的感受根本无法比拟。Newt的下半身有节奏地颤抖着，他几乎感觉酥麻致命的快感在体内炸开了，前列腺液流的他自己都能感到后方湿漉漉的，自己像个女人一样体会到了内部彻底的高潮。

Newt埋在被子里抽泣起来，这种感觉舒服地太陌生，让他害怕起来。他几乎担心自己会不会失禁，因为下身的感官已经处于混乱的状态。

“求你，Tommy......”他努力撑起自己，偏着头看着对方依然冷静的表情，“至少，给我一个吻吧？”

“这可是惩罚，Newt。”Thomad看到他的样子有点不忍地皱起眉头。

Newt无力地转回去重新把脸摔回去，“你终于承认了......”他抽动着身体想逃离后方的手指，却被拉住了大腿根部。

“去他妈的体检，Tommy！”他使劲翻过身抬起腿想冲那张若无其事的脸来上一脚，“去他妈的直肠指检，来点实在的，拜托！”

Newt很少说脏话，这或许跟童年严格的家教有关。所以此时失去了体面愤怒又委屈地请求自己的Newt让Thomas早就硬的不行的分身突突胀痛起来。

来了兴致的Thomas抓住对方的脚踝向外拉开，解开裤子拉链释放出下身，扶着根部朝着扑朔着泌出透明液体的穴口捅了进去。因为前期充分的扩张润滑，他进入得毫无阻碍。

终于感到被填满的充实的Newt仰起头长长舒了口气，接着用腿勾住对方强健的腰部，胳膊搂住他的脖子把整个人紧紧缠上去。刚才半吊子的快感让他感到空虚地害怕，非要像树袋熊一样抱在Thomas身上才安心下来。

Newt虽然瘦，到底是个高个儿男性，一下子挂上来的重量让Thomas差点没稳住身子。

“别这样，Newtie，我没法动了。”

Newt像是没听到一样把他缠得更紧，像是在报复到现在为止的惩罚行为。

叹了口气，Thomas用力撑着身体，双手抓住床头的挡板，手臂发力肌肉绷起，向前晃动腰部。挂在他身上的Newt跟着摇晃着，脖子向后仰着，金色的头发翻到脑后汗湿地摇摆。

他几乎是毫无顾忌地呻吟着，体内滚烫的柱身激烈摩擦着内壁，直直像前列腺顶过去。燃烧起来的快感很快消耗掉了Newt的固执和体力，他的手很快坚持不住，上半身摔到了床上。同时后方一个大力的顶弄是他向前滑去，后脑勺一下子撞在床头板上。碰撞的疼痛伴着欲潮爬满他的四肢，使他只能歪着头呻吟，唾液顺着口角流下，粉色的舌尖半吐。

“吻...吻我，Tommy。”

Thomas空出一只手捏住Newt两边的脸颊，让他的嘴嘟起来，“再也...不许随便说那些关于生死的话吓我了，Newt......”

迫切需要满足的Newt只能闭紧双眼用力点头，泪水从眼角挤出，“求你......Tommy...”

如他所愿，Thomas垂下脑袋啃咬他的双唇吮吸他的舌头，近乎残暴地在他口中搅动，舔舐着他的牙齿上颚，交换呼吸。

迷茫的看着上方的Newt视线中是Thomas被欲望布满的脸，微微皱着眉头，眼角发红，嘴半张舌头抵在下唇内侧。扳住床头的双臂肌肉线条鲜明，血管鼓起，因为汗水显得亮晶晶。几乎是受诱般，Newt抬起下巴送上自己的嘴唇。

从在后穴中肆虐的越来越快的速度和施加在吱呀作响的床头板的力道，Newt知道就快结束了。Thomas向后几乎撤出又全力顶入，撞入他身体最深处，强烈的刺激让Newt在Thomas腹肌上摩擦的分身抖动着射了出来。高潮中剧烈收缩的内壁夹得Thomas扭曲了脸，闷哼一声释放在了他体内。

“Ah，我的老天啊。”Thomas喘息着撤出身，在Newt身边躺下。

Newt勉强从高潮的余韵中平复了呼吸，侧过身讨好的贴过去，环抱住Thomas的腰腹，两人的皮肤连着汗水热热地贴在一起。“我不会再得抑郁症了，Tommy，有你在我巴不得长生不死。”

“你最好是这么想的。”Thomas也侧过身，两个人像刚在一起时那样面对面紧紧相拥。他想起这样的第一晚，还是骨架的Newt细细的腰椎在自己臂弯的那几个小时，不禁勾起了嘴角，“还好换了大床，不然该震塌了。”

Newt贴着他的鼻尖轻声哼笑着，“希望Minho那边听不见。”他的气息喷在对方脸上，嘴唇轻柔缓慢地凑过去厮磨，很快，某个家伙又硬硬地抵在Newt大腿上了。

“Tommy......”他有些责备地想往后躲。

Thomas的胳膊非常适时地扣紧他的后腰，“Ah...Huh，Newtie，体检还没结束呢。”

END


End file.
